Excapade B 03: Sexy and Dangerous
by Arvendell
Summary: As she watched her with tired yet desire-laden eyes, she realized that her lover was as sexy as she was dangerous when provoked. To think that everything that happened started with as trivial as a dress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi folks who have been with me in _Simple to Complex_. I know I've made you wait for long. I've said before that my previous story could be the last, but it seems that I'm still attached with MSGM after all :) I was watching again some of the episodes, and naturally, I've been laughing hard on the naisho ones ;)

Anyway, I finally got the time and the will to improve a bit this story that has been idle in my laptop for more than two years. I thought I'd start my Christmas gift to you early, though I intend to end this somewhere in December even if it's just a 3-chapter story haha. I can't say I will have another story after this, but let's hope I will, right? :)

So then, here's my 28th MSGM story. As we all know, I don't own Yumi and co. And, you **read at your own risk. **This is an excapade, so it's bound to be a bit naughty. And remember, everything was for fun and should not be taken seriously. **If you don't like it, don't read.** It just means that this story is not for you. I don't want to hear/read any complaints later saying this and that.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Excapade (B) 03: Sexy and Dangerous"<strong>

_-Arvendell-_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FUKUZAWA<strong> Yumi pressed her lips tight, looking everywhere but to the reason of her annoyance, the beautiful and elegant Ogasawara Sachiko. She was annoyed, both at Sachiko and at herself, even if somehow the reason for her annoyance seemed trivial. And Sachiko, too, was quite annoyed, she knew that.

Yumi sighed as she remembered the argument between her and her partner earlier. It was all because of that stupid dress.

"_Must you wear that tonight?" Yumi asked with a frown as she stared at Sachiko's dress. The dress was a black evening gown that hugged Sachiko's beautiful form perfectly, emphasizing her perfect curves. Sachiko looked stunning, and she was proud to be the girlfriend of such beauty. And she was sure that tonight, everyone's eyes would be on Sachiko._

_It was always that case. Sachiko drew attention to herself, whether she liked it or not. Her commanding presence, her stunning features, her beautiful body, who wouldn't give her the time of the day? _

_But what Yumi didn't like tonight was the dress, the dress with its long slit on Sachiko's left leg. It was showing the latter's smooth, creamy legs, though it would only be visible if Sachiko was walking or she was sitting._

"_Why? I can't see anything wrong with this dress, Yumi. Besides, weren't you the one who said that it looked good on me when we bought it?" Sachiko asked with a frown too, unable to comprehend Yumi's displeasure about the dress, especially when it was Yumi who had insisted to buy the dress._

"_Well…yes," Yumi said slowly. Sachiko was right. She thought and was sure that the dress would definitely look good on Sachiko when they saw it. And she was proven correct tonight. Sachiko was ravishingly sexy with the dress! _

_The problem though, was that Yumi didn't expect that Sachiko would wear it tonight, in a gathering where too many people could see her girlfriend in one of her best and sexiest outfit. She imagined before that Sachiko would wear it if they went out on a formal dinner date where not many people would see her in that sexy dress. She didn't like people looking at Sachiko with lusts in their eyes. She definitely didn't like it. And the gathering tonight would have many people, she was sure of that, because it was a celebration to the success of the newly-opened another world-class resort of the Ogasawaras. She didn't want anyone looking at Sachiko with desire or lust in their eyes. Not tonight. She was being unreasonably possessive, she realized with astonishment, but she refused to change her attitude when she saw just how enticing Sachiko looked. She was tempted to stay in their room, in their bed, in a…_

_Yumi shook her head when she saw Sachiko's lips moved, those sweet lips. She knew how they tasted, how they made her hungry for more._

"_See? Besides, you're wearing a dress almost the same as mine, Yumi," Sachiko said, eyeing Yumi's silky white evening gown that also hugged her beautiful form perfectly. However, the distinguishing difference between their dresses, aside from the color, was the absence of the long slit in Yumi's dress. _

"_You're the one who bought this," Yumi defended, thinking that Sachiko was complaining, too, of her dress._

"_Yes, and I was right to say that it's perfect for you," Sachiko agreed with a smile as she surveyed Yumi's form, her eyes becoming a darker shade of blue as she took in the breathtaking beauty of her girlfriend. Yumi had grown to be a good-looking woman, and she had the pleasure of knowing that the latter was hers._

"_But your dress…" Yumi still tried to argue as heat crept into her cheeks at Sachiko's gaze. If Sachiko kept looking at her like that, she might just jump at her and forget about the party. She was tempted, so very tempted._

"_What is wrong with my dress?" Sachiko asked, her frown returning._

"_It's…" Yumi didn't know how to say it. If she would say that she didn't like the dress because it looked too beautiful on Sachiko, wasn't that silly? Or could she just say that it was so distracting that she'd probably have trouble keeping her eyes off such beauty? Or should she just say that she didn't want anyone to see how beautiful and sexy her girlfriend was in that dress? _

_The fact, however, was that whatever Sachiko wore, she usually attracted attention. Probably even if she was dressed in sackcloth, which would never happen in a million years, she would still look stunning. _

"_Well?" Sachiko prompted after Yumi's very long pause._

"_Can't you just wear something else?" Yumi asked instead, drawing her eyes away from Sachiko's form with great difficulty. Her throat suddenly felt dry_

"_Yumi, unless you have valid reasons for me to not wear this, I won't change into another. Besides, we need to leave soon," Sachiko said as she glanced at the clock. She couldn't understand what the fuss was about, of why Yumi didn't like her dress now. She was wearing this for Yumi, and to show the world that Yumi didn't make a wrong choice when she decided not to follow her parents abroad but instead stayed here with her. Though it was a little trivial to show off this way, she still wanted to do it, because she was very thankful that Yumi stayed with her amidst all the troubles that they had endured for their love. It had been a rocky start for them what with all the gossiping and all. But they stood strong and conquered it all. However, there were still people who talked behind their back. Though they didn't care about what other people think or say anymore, sometimes she still found it irritating, especially when her protective instinct and possessive side emerged._

"_Alright, let's go," Yumi said quietly, sulkily, which Sachiko decided to ignore. The latter concluded that Yumi was just having one of her moments._

_And Yumi remained quiet for the rest of their trip to the Ogasawara Mansion. _

* * *

><p><strong>YUMI<strong> quietly watched Sachiko from a distance, trying to keep her frown to herself. Of course Sachiko had to circulate around, a perfect hostess, graceful and elegant, while she decided to keep a low profile. Even if she wanted to stay by Sachiko's side all the time, this time she didn't. Not when Sachiko wouldn't listen to her.

Moreover, she hated parties like this, even if it was necessary for the business. The party was so pretentious. There were only few people here that were true to themselves. Most were just showing off, flaunting their wealth, or came only to gossip.

Besides, she didn't like her and Sachiko to be the center of talk again tonight with some people saying that they were like some women of…she couldn't even think about it, didn't even want to think about it. Though there were less people who were very much critical to their relationship, which she had learned to ignore and laughed about with Sachiko every now and then, she still preferred not to be in the limelight. Sachiko, though, could hardly remain inconspicuous with the wealth and prestige attached to her name including her position in her family's company.

And so here she was, at one side of the great hall, keeping an eye at Sachiko as discreet as she could muster and controlling her anger at the coveted looks that some people was throwing at her partner.

'_Those maniacs! If I am a violent and unrestrained woman, I would have had their eyes out of their sockets!'_

Yumi shivered at her violent thoughts. That was scary. She didn't like to experience that or see something like that, let alone do something like it.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing here, hiding yourself at the corner?"

Yumi was startled to hear let alone see Matsudaira Touko, Sachiko's cousin and her petite soeur during her high school days, standing beside her. So intent was she in watching Sachiko that she failed to notice the younger woman approached her. She glanced at her beloved petite soeur who had grown into a beautiful woman just like her cousin. Touko looked equally stunning tonight, though she was still biased to her lover who would always look the most beautiful woman in her eyes.

"Touko…"

She kissed her petite soeur's cheek, and the younger woman returned the gesture before Touko stood beside Yumi and followed her gaze that had returned to Sachiko. Together, they watched Sachiko.

"If looks could kill, there would be many dead bodies already here at the party, Onee-sama. Your eyes have been flashing angrily to every men and women that approached Sachiko-onee-sama tonight," Touko commented with a hint of smile.

Yumi jolted. She didn't know that she was that obvious.

"What's wrong, Onee-sama? It isn't like Sachiko-onee-sama would entertain anyone's admiration or flirting. I know that she only has her eyes on you, just as you are on hers," Touko continued, now looking squarely and curiously at Yumi who shifted her weight in discomfort.

"I know that, Touko."

"Then why? If you don't want them looking at Sachiko-onee-sama like that, then you should have stayed by her side to discourage them. But I must say, that would probably have the opposite effect. Two good-looking women standing together would surely draw everyone's eyes even more."

"We've had enough of gossips and being the center of talk to last us a lifetime. I want to be a bit free from that tonight, Touko."

"Why care about what they think or say? It's yours and Sachiko-onee-sama's life, not theirs. They could just go to hell and back for all you care," Touko said in annoyance for those kinds of people who didn't have anything good to do but to try to destroy other people's lives.

Yumi smiled sarcastically, though inside she was once again thankful to have people at hers and Sachiko's side that understood and supported them in every way.

"Not tonight. I don't know what I'll do with those people if I'm near them."

Touko frowned, unable to comprehend Yumi's point.

"Why?"

"Because I do really want to hit them right now!" Yumi said with a scowl, her eyes flashing at the overly enthusiastic males and females that were currently speaking to Sachiko.

"They are causing you and Sachiko-onee-sama some trouble again?" Touko asked dangerously, anger rising in her chest. Whoever those people were, they would suffer her wrath, she would make sure of it. She wondered why they couldn't they give it a rest. Her beloved cousin and onee-sama had been through a lot already. They deserved peace and happiness, too, just like everybody else.

"It's…it's…"

"It's what?" Touko asked in confusion at Yumi's hesitance.

"It's Sachiko's dress!" Yumi finally blurted when she noticed another two males talking while kept glancing at Sachiko. She gritted her teeth and balled her hands with anger.

"Dress?" If ever, Touko looked and felt more confused.

"I don't like people looking at her in that dress!" Yumi said heatedly, not taking her eyes off Sachiko. As a server passed by, she absentmindedly replaced her empty wine glass with a full one and sipped on its content, all the while her eyes were focused on Sachiko.

Beside Yumi, Touko was stunned for a moment, before she started giggling almost hysterically yet elegantly, uncaring if people were starting to stare at them with curiosity and confusion.

"Onee-sama, you got it really bad, huh."

Shoulders still shaking in merriment, Touko bid an amused goodbye and walked away. Yumi was left to watch the former with bewilderment written all over her face.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Who do you think the title of this fanfic refers to? Sachiko? Yumi? ;)

Just to update you what have been keeping me busy, it's still mainly studies, apparently. Even if I have work 5 days a week, the twice a week graduate classes and the take home school works really rob me energy. This previous semester (first semester of 2011-2012) was the most demanding yet among the three semesters I've taken. I was hardly home during the weekends for more than two months, and when I am home, I hardly get any sleep. Though in the end, the effort paid off as I've got good grades ;) I hope this second semester, which will start really soon, won't be as tiring. So to all of us pursuing our studies in different levels, let's do our best! ;) And to those who are pursuing other things, like work and who knows what, let us still do our best!

Until next time, folks!

* * *

><p><em>- - -31 October 2011- - -<br>_

_05:30 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_YumiX__, __**ItsBananas**__, __clarec97__, __**Honulicious**__, __Spikesagitta__, __**Ogasawara**__, __Artistia__, __**lilgumba**__, __insomniac1970__, __**Chinensis' Fan**__, __NatsukiNebula__, __**kurakami**_and_Haku-chan3_ – thanks folks! Nice to hear from you again ;) Try to enjoy the story and don't think too much because I did not when I wrote this hahaha ;) Remember, everything is for fun and nothing else.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>CALM<strong>__ down, Yumi. Keep your cool. You don't want to cause a scene here, do you?'_

Yumi repeated the words like a mantra as she watched Sachiko, sometimes surreptitiously and sometimes openly, mingle with guests. Of course, Sachiko was also keeping track on her since their eyes had met several times during the course of the night. Whenever their eyes did meet, it was like time stopped as they held each other's gaze, that was until someone got Sachiko's attention and their staring contest ended.

Yumi watched as two young males joined the conversation Sachiko had with three females. Her eyes narrowed, especially when the women giggled. As expected though, Sachiko only smiled, though Yumi recognized it for what it truly meant. Sachiko was not amused. She looked even bored.

'_Of course they didn't know that.'_

Taking her eyes off Sachiko for a moment, she glanced around and observed the party in full swing. The moment she returned her eyes on her target, however, her fingers tightened on her wine glass.

'_He didn't just attempt to brush against Sachiko, did he?'_

Yumi's body tensed as she observed more. The focused of her narrowed eyes appeared to be having what seemed a normal conversation, but she saw how Sachiko turned a little to her left, facing two of the females, away from where the males where. It was a furtive move to move farther from the one who had the gall to attempt such thing without being notice, unless the person who saw was someone whom knew Sachiko well.

'_That's not going to work, Sachiko.' _

When one of the males leaned close to Sachiko to speak, dangerously close to the latter's ear, Yumi's legs automatically moved with determined steps. She schooled her annoyed expression into one of calm, though inside, the storm that had been brewing had intensified.

'_Honestly. You're too sexy and beautiful for your own good. And that dress isn't helping. Dangerous. You attract too much attention…Hey buddy, watch where you're looking. That's it!'_

Yumi decided that Sachiko had done enough greeting, thanking and accepting people's well wishes. She decided that it was time to finally _rescue_ her partner from other people, especially lecherous ones.

Sachiko excused herself from her audience when she noticed Yumi finally approach her for the first time since they separated that night. Gracefully and elegantly, she met Yumi halfway. When she did, Yumi immediately peeled off her mask and showed her real feelings to the one which she trusted with her heart. In silence and with lips thinned in irritation, she held Sachiko's hand tight, yet still not too tight as to cause pain. No words were exchanged. They were good at reading each other, though there were still times that they surprised each other in reacting in a way different from what was expected. The issue about the dress was one thing that eluded Sachiko's perceptiveness on Yumi's moods. Still, other things remained the same between them, like the silent communication they were using as Yumi persuaded, a little forcefully, Sachiko to rest. They had a silent communication, which mainly consisted eye contact, lip movement without really speaking, and the barely imperceptible movement of their shoulders. They were good at it. Sometimes, only one look would take them to understand each other's feelings, of what each one wanted to convey. Tonight, however, the silent communication lasted a few seconds longer because they had the debate of whether Sachiko should come or not. Yumi won the silent battle. Satisfied, she led Sachiko towards the door that led to the balcony.

"Excuse me. Can you please bring something to eat at the balcony," Yumi asked when she spotted a server.

Finally, Sachiko and Yumi were alone as the latter led the former to one of the tables. The balcony attached to the great hall was thankfully vacant, which suited them just fine. Yumi didn't want to be immediately spotted. She didn't want Sachiko to act as the gracious hostess even if only for just a few minutes. She wanted Sachiko to rest. The latter had just come from a two week-long trip the other day due to business matters, while during those times, Yumi was left at their home due to her work, too. They hadn't leisurely talked yet, mostly because Sachiko had to rest after coming back, which suited Yumi just fine. She didn't want her lover to get sick. If she had her way, they wouldn't have been in this party in the first place. Only because this party was very important to the Ogasawara Group of Companies that they graced it with their presence.

Another reason Yumi brought Sachiko in this vacant place was because she wanted to hide Sachiko from the lecherous eyes of some people present at the gathering. She hadn't gotten over the dress issue yet, especially when she saw many pairs of eyes that looked almost hungrily when Sachiko's leg was exposed every time the beautiful woman walked.

"You should eat something, Sachiko. I'm pretty sure those people will do just fine even if you hadn't greeted them all. You, on the other hand, won't be fine if you don't put anything in your stomach," Yumi said in a mixture of worry and annoyance.

Sachiko smiled appreciatively. Yumi seemed to have forgotten her little tantrums and was back to the caring person that she was. As soon as the server brought food, she ate a bit if only to appease the watchful eyes of Yumi.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAINST<strong> Yumi's will, her alone time together with Sachiko didn't last long. Surprisingly, someone had the same idea as them as a couple entered the doorway leading to the balcony. Despite the dim light, they were immediately spotted at their secluded spot. Yumi inwardly groaned. Nevertheless, she was thankful that she knew the couple who dared to intrude as genuinely nice people. She had worked with them before when she did the landscape design of their rest house. Yes, Yumi was a landscape architect, and she was good at her job though she had only recently started in her profession. And Yumi had a huge contribution to the success of the newly built Ogasawara resort. She did its landscape design. Slowly, she was making a name and Sachiko was very proud of her lover.

Left with no choice, Yumi invited the couple to their table.

"We didn't know someone's already here. We just wanted to get a fresh breath of air. We're getting old for this kind of parties. Forgive us for intruding," the elderly man commented with a smile.

"Congratulations, Sachiko-chan."

After some pleasantries, the topic of conversation turned to the older couple's plan to change the landscape in their family house and they wanted Yumi to do the job. And so they excitedly discussed it to Yumi. Sachiko only joined the conversation when necessary, but for the most part, she was quietly observed and admired how Yumi handled herself. She was really proud of her. Yumi was in her element, and it seemed that it had chased away her irritation. It seemed that Yumi had dismissed their earlier argument, too. Knowing that, Sachiko was finally able to enjoy the evening with Yumi by her side.

'_I can relax now.'_

Or so Sachiko thought.

Sachiko hadn't expected that she would take back her words after just a few minutes.

At first, Sachiko thought that what happened was just an accident. Still, the touch made her spine tingle in a pleasant way. She changed her opinion that it was just an accident when she experienced it more than once. Without even looking at the source, she knew that it was intentional, especially when the touch became brazen. She became paralyzed as she held her wine glass so tight that she was worried that it would shatter into pieces. To avoid it from happening, she set the glass back on the table carefully, trying to prevent her trembling hand from being noticed by the two persons in front of her. She was at a loss on how to react first. Her eyes, which thankfully the couple with them didn't notice, had widened a little bit and her nostrils flared.

Slowly, carefully, Sachiko rested her hands on her lap and clenched them tightly. She debated whether to snatch the offending hand or not. She had to consider the fact that she might cause a scene if the offender resisted. She pressed her lips tight to prevent herself from letting out a sound that no doubt would embarrass her. However, she might prevent herself from moaning but not from breathing in sharply. At the corner of her eyes, she saw that the culprit to her predicament wasn't even paying attention to her and instead was still having a nice time chatting with the couple sharing their table. Of course she knew that it was just a front.

'_Yumi.'_

* * *

><p><strong>YUMI<strong> smiled inwardly when she felt Sachiko become rigid and breathed in sharply. She knew everything that was happening with Sachiko because she had been watching her from the corner of her eye while she chatted with the couple sitting across their seats. Besides, she was well aware that everything that was happening to Sachiko at the moment was caused by her.

'_Blame it to that sexy dress.'_

The couple had just joined them in their table when Yumi caught sight of Sachiko's left leg exposed through the slit of her dress. She was admiring the exposed skin when a rather naughty idea crossed her mind. She debated on it first, knowing that it was improper. Nevertheless, the seductive dress made the decision for her. As she did earlier, she was laying the blame on Sachiko's dress. For once, she wanted to try something dangerous and exciting, something that Sachiko would surely disapprove.

'_I can take her.'_

Knowing that no matter what, Sachiko would never stay mad at her, Yumi's wicked plan commenced. Thankfully, she was sitting at Sachiko's left side, and their location which was away from the great hall coupled with dim lighting was perfect for her idea. She and Sachiko were hidden except of course, the upper part of their bodies which weren't blocked by the table and the table cloth. It was really advantageous for her, she thought victoriously. Unless someone directly stood behind them, no one would see what she intended to do.

And so without a moment's hesitation, Yumi did it.

Her fingers brushed on Sachiko's exposed leg at first, making it look accidental. She noticed the effect when Sachiko paused from bringing the wine glass into her lips. The slight faltering would have gone unnoticed to anyone, unless that someone knew Sachiko pretty well. Satisfied, she repeated the action, before finally settling her hand on Sachiko's left leg and gently drummed her fingers there, much to Sachiko's surprise. She regretted that she couldn't look at the exposed leg at the moment, the delicious-looking leg, so she contented herself in touching it. Sachiko had very smooth and soft legs, very inviting to touch. She loved to pepper them with kisses, and she knew that Sachiko liked it very much when she did.

For now, though, she settled for what she could have, which was to feel. However, she would maximize what she could do. So after a few agonizing minutes in Sachiko's part, her fingers started to move vertically and climbed upwards, venturing on familiar places that only she had access to.

'_Only mine to touch.'_

* * *

><p><strong>SACHIKO<strong> couldn't do anything due to shock and in fear that the couple would notice what Yumi was doing if she tried to stop the latter. She had been naïve. She finally understood that Yumi was still annoyed; annoyed that she didn't change into another dress. And now, it seemed that Yumi was extracting the payment by doing this to her, she was extracting revenge in a dangerous way.

She made a hasty survey of their surroundings, relieved that they were the only people at the balcony, with the rest of the large crowd inside and engaged in dancing, eating, drinking, gossiping, or talking about business. Except for the other couple in front of them, no one would notice what was going on if she could keep her composure intact, which was very challenging.

Sachiko bit her lower lip when Yumi's fingers made their way upwards. Despite the cold air around, beads of sweet started to appear in her temples, due to worry, and what more, due to the desire that the touch had awakened. She sat there, frozen as a statue as Yumi's wicked fingers teased her, playing with her senses.

"Yumi…" she hissed, almost whimpering when Yumi's fingers reached the edge of her lacy underwear

"Yes, Sachiko? Do you need something?" Yumi asked, question written all over her innocent face. Sachiko wasn't fooled though. She knew Yumi enough to recognize the teasing underneath the concerned voice.

"Nothing…"

Sachiko couldn't say anything. She couldn't very well say to Yumi that she should stop what she was doing while there was an audience that might discover what was going on. Yumi was well aware of that fact, too.

"Are you sure?" Yumi verified, fighting hard not to giggle. She loved the effect she had on the beautiful woman beside her. She loved even more that only her was allowed to do this kind of thing. Sachiko was powerless against her just as she was powerless against the latter.

"I'm very sure. I apologize for the interruption. Please go on."

As if nothing happened, Yumi went back to where the conversation left off before Sachiko unintentionally interrupted it. Her fingers, too, that had stopped moving for awhile, went back to where they left off. The sneaky fingers returned to their delicious caressing, and Sachiko fought hard not to flinch. Her breathing was getting heavier with every second that passed due to fear at being caught, anticipation on what might happen, and annoyance to Yumi's obvious teasing in an unlikely place and situation. She could hear her heart drumming, almost deafening her. Just a couple of millimeters and…

Sachiko couldn't contain a gasp when the fingers slipped a little inside the lacy piece of clothing. She immediately covered her lapse of control by faking a cough.

"Are you alright, Sachiko-chan?" The couple asked Sachiko with concern.

Heat covered Sachiko's face. Thankfully, the dim lighting saved her pinked face from being noticed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she said. She had to clear her throat twice to make sure that her voice would sound normal, that she would speak clearly instead of letting out a moan.

Sachiko looked at Yumi at the corner of her eye. She wanted to scream at the latter for doing this to her in this place. She thought she would burst any moment, especially since it had been over a week since they were intimate and she was sure that they both missed each other terribly. And to top it all, she could see that Yumi knew her predicament and was quite enjoying herself as shown by the twist of her lips in a hint of a smile.

Her eyes went into her exposed leg and she finally decided to take some action before things became worse…or more pleasurable, which was inappropriate at the moment in this place. She knew she had to act as discreetly as possible. Yumi could be determined if she wanted to, after all. They couldn't make a scene. Definitely not. She knew Yumi didn't like to make a scene, too, but she couldn't predict the latter's next reaction at this moment. When she thought about it, touching her in this situation was something that Yumi hadn't done before. They were always discreet about touching each other. It was something that was very private for them.

She surreptitiously focused her eyes on the slit of her dress and to where the teasing hand had disappeared to.

'_I should have listened about this dress. You can be daring when you want, too, Yumi. But this is really dangerous.'_

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There are probably plenty of stories out there with the same theme as this, but I wanted to have a my own version because I thought it would be entertaining ;)

Anyway, classes have started again (cry) and definitely a lot of work again (sigh). Well, as always, I have to do what I must do ;) which right now, is to go back to work haha ;)

Until next time, folks! Take care always! ;)

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_11 November 2011_

_10:05 AM_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to you, folks - _ItsBananas_, **Honulicious**, _Ogasawara_, **bettyful**, _Sammie-Chan89_, **kurakami**, _lilgumba_, **EJ Daniels**, _Spikesagitta_, **Chinensis' Fan**, _clarec97_, **Satsuki Rin **and _baekjool_.

Remember, everything is for entertainment so try to enjoy yourself and don't think too much haha ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN<strong> Sachiko's hand touched Yumi's, the latter glanced at her briefly, the brown eyes held a warning that stopped her from attempting to remove the teasing hand on her body. Shocked at the dangerous glint in those usually warm brown eyes more than anything else, Sachiko froze, momentarily forgetting what she had intended to do, which was to stop Yumi from teasing her further.

"Thank you so much, to both of you. I'll visit your house so that we can formally talk about the project. Meanwhile, please excuse us. It is still early but Sachiko had just come from a long business trip and I'd like to make sure she gets proper rest. It won't be good if she suddenly gets sick," Yumi said smoothly, her eyes asking for the couple's understanding. Gone was the warning she had bestowed to Sachiko and replaced by the normal warm and charming glint. Who would be able to resist her? And who cares if it was still a bit early to disappear? Ogasawara Sayako could do the honor.

'_We apologize for always relying on you, Mother.'_

"Yes, of course. You two should get some rest. What with the resort's opening and this party, you two deserve a break for working hard."

Yumi couldn't stop herself from smiling when Sachiko sighed with relief. The relieved sigh turned into a soft gasp when she pressed her naughty fingers to where she knew would get a stronger reaction. She then finally pulled her hand away and surreptitiously smoothed the dress that had hiked up higher.

Yumi's bold and wicked gesture surprised Sachiko once more. She sucked in a breath, and only released air when Yumi removed her hand away from the sensitive part of her body. Once again, Yumi had beaten her in taking action.

As the couple stood, so did Sachiko and Yumi simultaneously. They bid another goodnight before Yumi snatched Sachiko's hand to lead her away, not where they had entered the balcony but rather on the other door in which they didn't need to pass the party on full swing inside. Sachiko didn't need any more encouragement from Yumi and as soon as they were out of sight of the other couple, she took over and hurriedly walked towards her bedroom at the mansion. They walked as fast as they could, more than a lady was allowed to, but they never paid any heed. They had more pressing matter to attend to and they could hardly wait. They were of one mind as they walked quietly, only their ragged breathing and the sound of their footsteps could be heard as they walked farther from where the party was held.

Excitement, desire, need, love, those feelings swirled inside Sachiko's and Yumi's minds and hearts as they headed to the place where they could act the way they wanted without fear of being caught, without the annoyance of interruption. Sachiko resolved to herself that if anyone dared to knock at her bedroom door tonight, that poor soul would receive a severe scolding.

Their steps even got faster when the door to Sachiko's bedroom came into view. And once inside the privacy of the bedroom and the door was tightly shut, Sachiko dragged and then pushed Yumi not so gently to the bed and immediately pinned her down.

"You, you will pay for that," Sachiko said with gritted teeth and her eyes flashed dangerously and hungrily.

Yumi found Sachiko's reaction amusing and exciting. She giggled instead of getting scared, and accepted the punishing kiss bestowed on her. But she didn't let Sachiko do all the work. She returned the heated kiss, her fingers tangled in the strands of soft raven hair to pull her lover closer. They kissed passionately for some time, and broke apart when their lungs screamed for air. Still, only a minute distance separated them. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze, as if daring the other about something.

"Do you know what you were doing to me back there?" Sachiko asked sharply despite her labored breathing. "Of course you do. You wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Yumi only laughed in response to the accurate accusation and covered Sachiko's lips with hers. Their tongue fought for dominance, which she eventually won. Whether it was because Sachiko let her or that she won fair and square, it didn't matter. She took over not only of the kiss but of everything else as she reversed their position and had Sachiko pinned under her instead, much to the latter's surprise.

"No, my love, you will pay," Yumi said with laughter and at the same time conviction as her body pinned her surprised lover.

Of course, Sachiko immediately got over the surprise and defiantly met Yumi's gaze. "How many glasses of wine did you have, Yumi?"

"Who knows," Yumi answered cheekily as she slid her body over Sachiko's and created a delicious friction. She grinned when Sachiko's lips parted in a soundless moan.

"Doing reckless things tonight…Behaving inappropriately..."

"You liked it, too," Yumi cut off.

When Sachiko arched a perfect eyebrow skeptically, Yumi's grin widened. "I can prove it, my love."

Sachiko gasped when one of Yumi's hands released hers, only to go down in between them and pressed on the v of her thighs.

"You are ready for me already, aren't you?" Yumi whispered huskily, her eyes changing from teasing to lustful.

Not one to surrender easily, Sachiko used her free hand to pull Yumi's head for a heated kiss.

"And you are not?" Sachiko teased. Even without trying to prove her words, she knew the answer already. She laughed when Yumi looked at her with surprised eyes. Quickly noticing her slip, Yumi immediately hid her surprise with a smirk of her own that Sachiko found really arousing. Yumi hardly smirk like that. Most often, that kind of smirk occurred when the latter had something in mind that resulted to her in a shivering mess. Electric tingles coursed through her body in anticipation of what was to come. She groaned with protest when Yumi pulled away from her and instead kneeled beside her.

"You really look sexy in this dress," Yumi breathed as her eyes travelled Sachiko's stunning form. Hair disheveled or not, Sachiko was the most beautiful person in her eyes, and she knew that many agreed with her. She trailed a finger seductively from Sachiko's knee up to her leg, to her stomach, until it was resting at her collarbone. "Nice dress…But you will pay for wearing it tonight."

Yumi focused her eyes at the hardened nipples that Sachiko's dress and bra failed to conceal. Then her eyes climbed higher and focused on the sensual mouth already parted in the most provocative way. She suddenly felt even dizzier and hungrier at the beauty of her lover.

Sachiko, who had watched Yumi watch her, caught her breath when the latter gave her a feral look. If anything, the look excited her more and she squirmed impatiently under the hungry eyes of her lover.

"Do you know that you attract danger in this dress?" Yumi asked in a low voice as she trailed her fingers on Sachiko's dress once more. She was barely able to control the trembling of her fingers as she did the act.

"Really? Are you sure you are n-"

"This sorry excuse of a dress, making me miserable throughout the party," Yumi cut off as she gripped the fabric of Sachiko's dress.

And then a tearing sound permeated the room.

"Yumi!"

Sachiko's eyes widened as Yumi tore the dress in two. She was astounded, not expecting such act from the normally gentle woman in front of her.

"Much better," Yumi said with humor. She merely laughed huskily at Sachiko's shocked expression. She proceeded right away to kiss the latter hard in the lips just as her hands made its exploration to the now exposed beautiful body which screamed to be touched.

It wasn't like Yumi to destroy a dress, they both knew, especially a very expensive one at that. But she was impatient. As per Sachiko's words earlier, it wasn't Sachiko alone who was affected by the risky act she did at the balcony. In fact, she had been fighting off the desire to make love to Sachiko ever since she saw the latter in her stunning dress.

"The dress deserves it."

Any protests that Sachiko might had, they died inside her as her body burned with greater need. She grabbed the sheets as Yumi dipped her head on the valley in her chest and peppered it with kisses, even biting at some places. Instead of fighting for dominance, she let her body be loved by her lover. "Yumi…" she sighed with pleasure.

"I want you," Yumi murmured in Sachiko's skin as her hands feasted and caressed the smooth skin of her lover. Her body ached with need to devour the woman under her.

"I want you, too," Sachiko murmured back as she pulled Yumi's head and kissed her on the lips, much gentler compared to what Yumi had been doing, not that she had any complaints though. She jolted when Yumi tugged on her bra, and seconds later, hands covered her aching breasts. She pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back on the pillow. Yumi was more aggressive than usual, her hands squeezed and caressed harder than usual, bordering between pain and pleasure. Yumi's lips that she had freed were also doing their best to drive her crazy with pleasure and need. The mouth kissed and bit her neck, no doubt leaving marks that she needed to cover tomorrow. She didn't mind though. Besides, she had every intention to return the favor, that was, if Yumi would let her. The latter, after all, acted differently than normal.

"Hmm…you taste so good, Sachiko, as always," Yumi whispered before she covered one aching mound with her exploring lips. She had the satisfaction of feeling Sachiko's shudder and of hearing her moan of pleasure.

Mind cloudy with need and desire, Sachiko arched her back, which caused her to push herself more into Yumi's. She gave a noise of protest when her skin met the fabric of Yumi's dress.

"Oh? You want to feel me, too, don't you?" Yumi asked knowingly as she pulled away, her eyes bored into Sachiko's cloudy eyes with intensity. "Then take it off," she commanded as she held Sachiko's hands and placed them on her own dress.

At first, Sachiko tried to take off the dress without destroying it unlike what Yumi had done on hers. However, because Yumi was pressed tight on her, she couldn't take the dress off.

"Rip it off," Yumi commanded in an impatient voice.

Sachiko didn't even think twice to follow Yumi's order. She, too, was impatient.

Seconds later, Yumi's dress followed Sachiko's dress' fate. Tomorrow, they would probably frown at their uncharacteristic and wasteful acts. But tonight, it didn't matter. Only the need to feel each other was important.

"Much better?"

"Not yet," Sachiko said as she unclasped Yumi's bra. As soon as she finished removing it, Yumi latched back on her breast, which caused her to grip the bare shoulders in front of her due to pleasure and surprise. She let go of Yumi's shoulders when the latter started moving downwards, kissing her taut stomach while hands caressed her legs.

As her lover moved lower and lower of her body, Sachiko's sighs, whimpers and moans became frequent and her grip on the sheets tightened. Her body ached with need for fulfillment, her senses buzzed with desire. She moaned again with protests when Yumi's descending lips skipped the part of her that ached with need for her lover's touch the most. While she loved and enjoyed Yumi's attention on her legs and knees, she wanted to go fast tonight after what Yumi had done to her at the party earlier. She was so worked up she could hardly breath.

"Please…"

Yumi felt like teasing Sachiko, but when she pulled her head away from the skin below her to look at her lover's face, all teasing flew out of her head. Sachiko's half-lidded eyes, her tangled hair at the pillow, her red face, her parted lips, not to mention her exposed beautiful body, they were too much for her, too. Her brown eyes darkened some more with lust as her fingers curled on the waistband of Sachiko's underwear. She caused Sachiko to jolt in surprise when she tore the flimsy material, just like what she had done on the dress earlier.

Sachiko knew it would happen, she expected it, but she still wasn't prepared to the torrent of pleasure that coursed through her body at the touch of the agile muscle on the most sensitive part of her body. Yumi wasn't being gentle as she immediately plunged her tongue inside her and speared her repeatedly until she was mindless of everything but of the pleasure brought by her lover. The coil in her stomach tightened with every second that passed and only a short time later, her body exploded with pleasure as she screamed her lover's name. It was intense and abrupt that left her dizzy for quite awhile.

It would be several minutes later before Sachiko came down from her high. When she did, her dazed blue eyes met smug brown ones.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you?" Yumi said proudly. She smirked wickedly when Sachiko smiled tiredly at her.

"What's gotten into you tonight?"

"Nothing. Now, for the second round…"

Sachiko could only gape wide-eyed at Yumi as the latter started loving her again until the fire in her body burned anew. It was like she hadn't just screamed her pleasure earlier as her sensitive body immediately responded to Yumi's touch. This time though, Yumi took her time as she caressed, touched, kissed and nipped slowly. She was merciless. She teased Sachiko to the point of madness.

"Do…nghhh…you want…oh! To…drive…me nghhh…insane?" Sachiko managed to ask in between whimpers and sighs of pleasure.

"Do…you want…me to stop?" Yumi asked teasingly as she pulled away, her breathing just as heavy as Sachiko's.

"NO!"

The strong refusal brought a low throaty laugh from Yumi. Though if Sachiko said yes, she wasn't sure if she would really stop. She probably wouldn't, unless Sachiko meant it. At the moment, she knew that even if Sachiko said yes, it would be a lie.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked for good measure as she fought the urge to smile again. She lost the battle when Sachiko bestowed her a terrifying glare. She collapsed on top of the latter in a fit of giggles, which infuriated Sachiko more.

"This is not a laughing matter, Yumi! How dare you…"

Yumi cut off Sachiko's angry tirade with a kiss, though when she pulled away, a smile was still etched in her beautiful face, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"So impatient," Yumi teased, though she understood that if she was in Sachiko's case at the moment, she probably had done the same, or worse. At the moment, she was trembling as much as Sachiko with need, though her need was more on to bring Sachiko in the heights of pleasure over and over. She loved the feeling every time she made Sachiko reach those heights, especially with her name leaving in her lover's lips every single time.

"D-don't you dare think…that I won't get you…for doing this to me. Now, stop laughing and kiss me," Sachiko said in all her glory and in between pants. She wasn't embarrassed for asking. She and Yumi were passed being embarrassed on some things as they spent more time together. Besides, her need was great.

"Threats…" Yumi commented with a smirk as she proceeded to follow Sachiko's command. Though of course, she still didn't immediately give what Sachiko wanted and needed.

"Yumi! Oh!" Sachiko complained with a moan. She was delirious and in desperate need of release. "Plea-aah!"

Finally, Yumi showed mercy as she increased her pace. Sachiko gripped the sheets tight as she was attacked pleasurably. Her eyes shot open when released finally claimed her, and her back lifted off the sheets as she screamed Yumi's name for the second time that night. But if Sachiko thought that it was over, she was mistaken again. That night, Yumi made love to her passionately, leaving her breathless, sated, and yet wanting more. Every time she tried to return the favor, Yumi stopped her or took over along the way. She couldn't complain, though, even if she was tired. Her body, after all, had a mind of its own when it came to Yumi's touch. Yumi made her reach the height of pleasure several times that night.

Hours later, Sachiko lay in Yumi's arms, spent. Her bones felt like they were melting.

"Sachiko," Yumi croaked. Her throat felt dry. She was parched from all the teasing and loving she had done.

"Hmm," Sachiko merely hummed, too tired to speak. She could barely open her eyes. She had a feeling she would sleep in the next two days to recover from what Yumi had done to her.

"I think I need a drink," Yumi murmured as she pressed a quick kiss on Sachiko's slightly parted lips then eased herself from the bed and unsteadily walked towards the personal ref, uncaring if she had nothing on her body except their combined sweat that glistened every time the shaft of moonlight touched her skin. She thirstily drank water.

Sachiko forced her eyes open to watch Yumi with tired yet contented and admiring eyes. So comfortable was the younger woman with her bareness. And as Yumi walked back to the bed, she realized something. Yumi was as sexy as she was dangerous if provoked.

* * *

><p><em>-Wakas-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Of course Sachiko will have her revenge, that is, if I manage to finish the sequel. Let's hope I will.

Meanwhile, let me greet you a Merry Christmas (for those who celebrate). And, a happy New Year to you, folks! Thanks, always. I'm glad I've met you here in FFN :)

* * *

><p><em>- - -Arvendell- - -<br>_

_13 December 2011_

_10:55 AM_


End file.
